New Beginnings
by LiveIntheMoment
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after her mother gets remarried. Soon, with the help of her brother Emmett, she is introduced to the people of Forks, but no one knows why exactly she came there. Is there a secret behind her brave front? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm not sure how good this one will be, so I could definitely use suggestions, or just comments for that matter

**Ok, I'm not sure how good this one will be, so I could definitely use suggestions, or just comments for that matter. Enjoy!**

**The characters in this story are owned by the brilliant Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 1

"Attention all passengers, please turn off all electronic devises and fasten your seatbelts. We will be beginning our descent. Thank you" I formed the cross on my shoulders as the plane tipped down towards the ground. I hate flying. My fear of flying is what kept me in Phoenix all of these years, but now Mom had remarried and I am moving to Forks, Washington to live with my dad and brother.

"BELLA! Over here!" I heard my dad scream. I searched for his familiar face in the crowd of people. I smiled to myself as I saw him.

"Dad, it's great to see you again!" I told him giving him a hug. Suddenly I was picked up off the ground from behind.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my baby sister!" Emmett called as he squeezed me in a tight bear hug.

"Emmett…can't….breathe." I gasped. He put me back down. "Thank you, and I'm only a year younger than you, I'm not sure if that counts as being your baby sister."

"Oh, it does. Come on, I want to show you off around town tonight." He walked towards our car carrying my luggage easily. _How did I get such a strong brother? _I thought to myself as I followed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

2 hours later -

"BELLA, COME ON I WANT TO LEAVE NOW!" Emmett's booming voice shook the house.

"Gosh Emmett, could you be less patient? I'm coming I'm coming." I ran down the stairs in my slim fitting boot cut jeans, and an Arizona State t-shirt.

"You know I'm only taking you to the park to meet the guys right?" Emmett joked.

"Well, then it's a good thing I didn't dress up! Come on, weren't you the one who was just rushing me. Let's go!" I cried, running out the front door. "Wow Emmett, that jeep is huge!"

"I know, isn't it great? He grinned, running to the drivers seat, "and don't think about stealing it, this baby is all mine!" We talked about everything we'd missed about each others live on the way to the park. When we got there, we immediately walked directly into a game of soccer played by Emmett's friends. They all stopped and looked at me in amazement.

"Hey Emmett! What happened to Rosalie? Does she know about this girl?" a boy with dark shaggy hair asked.

"If you hurt my sister, I will honestly kill you man, she is in love with you. It's disgusting." A tall boy with blonde hair and striking blue eyes shuddered, crinkling up his nose in disgust, "and you know I would hate to do that!"

"Really funny guys. No, I didn't dump Rosalie. This is my sister Bella. She'll be a junior this year. Bella this is Jake, Jasper, Mike, and Edward." He pointed to the shaggy haired boy, the blonde kid, a disgusting looking short kid, and an amazing looking boy with dark gold hair and deep green eyes.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all. I'd like to say I've heard all about you, but I haven't"

"That's ok, we haven't heard about you either!" the shaggy headed kid laughed. "I didn't know you had a sister!" All of the other boys echoed the same response.

"Ok, well, do you want to play with us?" Edward asked quietly.

"I'd love to" I replied. We split up teams, and the game began.

**Well, that was the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. I know it's a little short, and I'll try to make them longer if I get lots of reviews. Reviews help me be motivated so please please please! Press the blue button and review**

**3**


	2. The movie

Thank you guys for the great reviews, although I would have appreciated more  I opened my email today and had 6 new messages…

**Thank you guys for the great reviews, although I would have appreciated more ******** I opened my email today and had 6 new messages… How exciting! Anyway here this one goes. I'll try to make it a little longer—and more interesting hopefully. Once again—suggestions are greatly appreciated I love to hear what y'all like to read about! **

**I unfortunately still do not own the plot or characters ******

Ch. 2

The teams were split up so I was with Jasper and Jake and Emmett was with Mike and Edward. Thankfully I had played soccer at my old school, so I didn't embarrass myself. I raced past Emmett, passed the ball to Jasper, and he scored! We played for approximately and hour, until it started to get dark.

Emmett invited Edward, Jake, and Jasper to come back to our house for pizza and a movie—Mike was invited, but he had to work. They also invited Edward's sister, Alice, and Jasper's sister, Rosalie who is Emmett's girlfriend.

The boys and I were sitting on the couch eating pizza and talking when the doorbell rang

"Oh, that must be Rose and Alice; they were going to finish shopping before they came over!" Emmett cried, running for the door. He pulled the door open and swept Rosalie up into a prolonged kiss. Gross.

"Hmmm, hmmm," Alice cleared her throat, "aren't you going to introduce us to your sister?" I laughed and stood up.

"My brother has no manners. Hi I'm Bella. I'm assuming you're Alice, considering he's kissing the other girl, and his girlfriend is Rosalie!" I laughed. Alice laughed along with me, the sound like tinkling bells.

"Yeah, I'm Alice, and that's Rosalie. You'll get used to the mushiness with them around! You've already met our brothers, so I guess I don't have to introduce you to them! So, do you like to go shopping?" The entire room roared with laughter, even Rosalie and Emmett pulled away from each other long enough to smile.

"Umm, no, shopping is one activity that I don't particularly enjoy." I gave her a sheepish smile as the boys started giggling again.

"That's too bad. I guess you'll just have to suffer. I can already tell we're going to be best friends!" She exclaimed, grabbing my hands. "Let's go watch the movie!" We all took our positions on the couch—Rosalie next to Emmett, Alice next to Jasper (they were dating), Jake sprawled out on the floor, and I was stuck next to Edward. Something about him made me very uncomfortable, but I couldn't decide what it was.

We watched the movie The Bourne Identity (**a/n I couldn't think of a movie, and that was the last one I watched) **about halfway through the movie, Alice was practically on top of Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie had given up watching the movie all together and were making out. Edward decided to take a little risk and put his arm around me. Yeah, right, like that was going to happen. I grabbed his hand that was over my shoulder, and removed his arm. A little while later, he tried the same thing again, so I removed his arm again and turned to look at him.

"I understand that you feel some desire to join in the romantic festivities, but if you want to kiss someone, go kiss Jake." I practically yelled. Everyone in the room turned to face me.

"WHAT! I don't want to kiss Edward!" Jake screamed.

"Really smooth Edward." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Could you be a little less subtle?" Alice asked me.

"You've known her for three hours!" Jasper proclaimed.

"Dude, that's my sister. That's just wrong." Emmett, of course.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled, turning back to face the movie. The rest of the night passed without any more problems, thankfully. As everyone left, Emmett pulled Edward off to the side by his shirt.

"Edward, if you like my sister, fine, but if you hurt her, I will kill you." I smiled.

**Thanks for reading. I know this chapter isn't great, I kind of got lost in my thoughts during it. It's also a little shorter than the other one, but I'll work on that. Please please please review. **


	3. dreaming

Wow, thank you guys for the reviews

**Wow, thank you guys for the reviews. I was added to favorite author, favorite story, and author and story alerts. I'm honestly surprised you like this story that much. OH, please check out my other story, Impeccable, and give me suggestions and tell me whether I should keep going or not! Any ideas for another story would be greatly appreciated also. 3**

**Unfortunately, I still do not own the marvelous Twilight books—or the characters from those books. :-( **

**Just to recap- - **

"_Edward, if you like my sister, fine, but if you hurt her, I will kill you." I smiled._

Chapter 3:

Hours after everyone left, I laid in my bed thinking about what had happened that night. Edward had come on to me, and I had shut him down. Emmett had defended me from one of his best friends. I tossed and turned in my bed, thinking about what would happen between Emmett and Edward if something happened with me. Would they still be friends? It would be all my fault if they weren't.

I tiptoed into Emmett's room next door and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Emmett, are you awake?" I whispered.

"I am now," he grumbled. "What do you want Bella?"

"I wanted to say thank you. I know what you said to Edward tonight."

"Well, you are my sister. If he's being a jerk, than you rank above him. I will always defend you." He said, sitting up in his bed.

"He was just coming on a little too strong, I'm not ready for a relationship yet. You know what happened before."

"Yeah, but maybe you should get to know him. You don't have to date him. He's really a nice guy, but he's used to getting what he wants." Emmett laid back down on his bed.

"Well," I said laying down next to Emmett, "Then he will have to change his ways, because he is NOT getting me."

Emmett laughed, "Bella," he said, putting his arm around me, "don't say that, when—if—you go out with him, I will have to make fun of you."

"whatever" I grumbled, yawning. I rolled over into him. "Do you really think I'll go out with him?"

"Maybe. Just give him a chance." I rolled back onto my back and closed my eyes. Imagining what it would be like to date Edward Cullen.

**Ok, I know this is really really short, my shortest one yet :-(, but I'm working on another chapter as we speak! I just didn't want to switch POV in the middle of the chapter, so just fyi, the next chapter is from Edwards pov!! Review like crazy 3**


	4. Inconsiderate Snob

Ok, so this is my second chapter for today, if I manage to get this up today

**Ok, so this is my second chapter for today, if I manage to get this up today. Once again I will say how surprised I am that this story is really popular! I love you guys! Please give me ideas of where to go with this story, I kind of have an idea, but I keep getting off track of where I was going to go, so any suggestions are appreciated!! Please also read Impeccable, it's really short—won't take much time—and I need some help with that one. Thanks I less than 3 you!!**

**I STILL don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 4

Edwards POV

I left Emmett's house rubbing my head. What had I done? I had just ruined my chances of ever having a relationship with Bella after just a couple hours. I am such an idiot.

As if echoing my thoughts, I got a smack upside the head. "OW! What was that for?" I turned around to find my sister, Alice, glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

"Bella is a _nice _girl. Why did you go and have to make her hate you? I could totally see you two hitting it off, but you ruined that one. You are such an idiot!" Alice marched past me and got in the passenger seat of my Volvo.

"Who said I'm taking you home?" I yelled to her grumpily.

"Me, and I think you can take a few minutes out of your self centered day to be nice to someone you jerk." She screamed back.

"You really were a jerk, Edward. That girl didn't do anything to you. I really like her. Not to mention she is my boyfriend's sister, so I will hurt you if you pull a stunt like that again." Rosalie threatened. She really is quite scary when she wants to be.

"Yeah, well, he has already promised to kill me so…" I retorted, but she had already gotten into her car. I looked over at Jasper, who just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. I waved at him and walked over to my car as he got into Rosalie's car. I can't believe I was so wrong about what Bella wanted. Maybe I was just thinking about what I wanted. No, that couldn't be, she wanted me, I could tell.

As soon as I turned off the car, Alice jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind her. I got out of the car and ran up to the front door, worried that Alice would lock me out.

"Good night to you too, Alice. Yeah, it was no problem giving you a ride home. Oh, I love you too, Alice." I laughed at myself.

"Shut up butthead! You're lucky that Mom and Dad are sleeping. It'll give me the night to cool off before I tell them what a jerk you are! You, you, you, inconsiderate snob!" She yelled before turning and running up the stairs.

"You know what Alice; I think you are more upset than she is. Maybe you should get over it! I said I was sorry!" All she did was turn around and stick her tongue out at me. "Oh that's really mature!"

"I don't care. I'm planning on asking Bella over soon, so get your act together or plan to be out of the house when she's here!"

I sighed and followed Alice up to my room. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe I am an inconsiderate snob. I had only known Bella for a few hours when I put my arm around her. Then, when she clearly pushed me away, I did it again, not thinking about the fact that maybe she doesn't want me.

Yeah, right everybody wants me.

**Tada! My second chapter for the day! It's still kind of boring I think, but I'm working on it. Wow, Edward is really OOC, I didn't really mean for that to happen, but I guess it did. My bad. Ok, well, I am off to the gym for a while. Reviews? Love y'all**


	5. Getting Ready

Hello

**Hello! This is my third chapter in two days! I would have written it yesterday, but I got pulled out of the house—for some reason, apparently I needed exercise :-) Anyway, I really would appreciate getting some reviews for this chapter. (I got 2 for chapter 4 :-( which was quite disappointing) Moving on, I really would appreciate you guys reading Impeccable too, I posted a new chapter yesterday… It's slightly better than the first one. Read on… 3**

**I do not own the Twilight books, or the characters in those books…not to mention the fact that I got the idea for this from somebody else (don't remember who, but you know who you are). So basically, I own nothing, sorry.**

Chapter 5

Bella POV

"Bella, Bella, wake up, wake up!" I heard a voice call in my ear, while jumping on the bed.

"Emmett, go away, I just want to sleep." I groaned flipping over onto my stomach.

"Silly, I'm not Emmett; he's been up for an hour. He's playing with my brother. You are in Emmett's bed though, which is a little weird!" Oh, goodness, it was Alice.

"Whatever, I'm getting up." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was still in Emmett's room. I must have fallen asleep while we were talking last night. "I was talking to him last night after you guys left; I must have fallen asleep." I whispered sheepishly.

"Oh, well, I don't really care. Edward and I used to have sleepovers in each other's rooms until he turned into a jerk!" Gosh, she is really hyper.

"Can we not talk about Edward please? What time is it?" I yawned.

"It is 7 o'clock on a bright sunshiny morning!"

"That is TOO early. Seriously you're crazy!" I laid back down.

"I told Rose we'd pick her up at eight, so I have to get you ready first. We're going shopping today!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together.

"I thought I made it clear that I do not like shopping. You and Rose can go, but I think I'll pass."

"But Bella," Alice whined. "Your dad said you could go, and he even gave you money. It would be a horrible shame to waste that."

"Fine! But nothing too extravagant, ok?"

"Yippee! Go take a shower; I'll pick out your outfit and makeup!" Alice was practically bouncing off the walls. I walked across the hall to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I then sunk onto the floor across from the sink and leaned my head back against the wall. _What have I gotten myself into? _I thought. To my surprise, I saw two pieces of paper taped to the mirror.

_Bella_

_Have fun with Alice and Rosalie today. I know shopping isn't your favorite pastime, but I thought it would be a good way for you to get to know some people in town. Please try to have fun and don't be too difficult to get along with!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

I smiled to myself after reading this. Leave it to my dad to send me shopping to get to know people! My mom would have said "We should have a party! You can invite a bunch of girls over! You can do makeovers, nails, and hair! That is how I always spent time with my friends!" Mom always threw herself into everything she did.

The second letter was from Emmett:

_Bella-_

_I would have waken you before I left, but you had a hard time sleeping last night, so I thought I'd let you sleep. Just to forewarn you, Alice is a shopaholic. One time she even took me shopping for three hours straight! Have fun with Rose and Alice, and tell me what you think of them! As much as I hate to say this—I'm wincing—you may take my jeep today if you would like to. The keys are on the kitchen counter. Have fun and call me later! Love you lots._

_Emmett_

As I climbed into the shower, I thought about what had happened last night.

_Flashback_

_"Emmett, I'm scared that he'll hurt me" I said after waking up the third time. I truly felt bad that I was keeping Emmett up this late, but I couldn't help it._

_"I know Bells." He replied with his eyes still closed._

_"I don't know if I could handle getting hurt like that again. You know what happened last time." I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes, but I blinked them back. I would be strong._

_"Bella, I love you to death, you know that right?" I nodded, the tears streaming down my face now. Emmett pulled me into an embrace. "I won't let anything happen to you. Even if he is my friend, if he or any other guy tries something with you and you don't want it to happen, I will deal with it."_

_"Thank you, I love you Emmett. Good night." I laid down next to him and closed my eyes._

_"I love you to Bells. Sleep tight."_

**Wow! This is like a hundred words longer than any of my other chapters! Let's say, hmm, I don't know, five reviews for another chapter? I'll wait as long as I have to. The next chapter will be Bella shopping with Alice and Rose, or Emmett hanging out with Edward and Jasper, which ever you prefer to come first. (oh look, another reason to review) the more reviews I get, the more I'll update. 3 Love y'all.**


	6. Fuming Emmett

Ok, as I am typing this, I am still waiting for 1 more review before I will post this

**Ok, as I am typing this, I am still waiting for 1 more review before I will post this. No one has requested which chapter I put up next so…I think it will be in third person the boys hanging out. (I think that was one of the options) Actually I'm thinking that I might skip the shopping and go to after the shopping… Please let me know what you think. I really am trying to make these longer, but seeing as nothing has really happened yet it's really hard, so bare with me. I had a request for longer chapters, so I'll try to make this one over 1,000 words—not counting my lovely long A/N 3**

**I don't own Twilight :-(**

Chapter 6 (oh wow)

Third person

"Ok guys, I think next goal wins, losers buy lunch!" Jasper called.

"Yes, I like that plan! We're totally going to beat you guys." Jake teased. It was now twelve thirty. The four boys; Jasper, Jake, Edward, and Emmett; had been playing soccer since approximately six thirty that morning. The teams were Jasper and Emmett, and Jake and Edward. They had argued about teams because of the previous night. None of the boys wanted to be with Edward, so they played rock paper scissors to decide who would be on his team. Jake had grudgingly gone over to play with Edward, taking it to heart that it was Jasper and Emmett's fault that he was under these circumstances.

All four agreed with those stakes, so the game continued. Edward dribbled the ball up towards Emmett-his speed made up for his lack of size versus Emmett- faked to the right and cut left, scoring.

"YES! Ha-ha, let's go boys, I'm hungry!" Jake called from his position in the backfield.

"It's a shame, Emmett; Edward beat us both by himself!" Jasper teased. Emmett and Jasper grabbed each other's shoulders and fake sobbed. Edward burst out in laughter.

"Come on guys, maybe if we feed Jake he'll be better next time!" Edward laughed.

"Ok, let's go, I guess we have to pay Jasper, we lost fair and square." Emmett sighed. "Hey, Jake, I'll race you to the car!"

"Ready, Set, GO!" Jake cried, and they were off! They were practically even in speed for most of the distance to Edward's Volvo, but in the last 50 meters, Emmett pulled ahead and didn't look back until he smacked into the car.

"Hey, don't hurt my car!" Edward cried, scowling.

"Don't hurt my sister!" Emmett muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, don't hurt my sister. She's slightly more valuable and breakable than your car." Emmett was fuming. All of his emotions from the last night started flooding back.

"Guys, please, I thought we would be able to have fun without bringing this up." Jasper sighed.

"Jasper stay out of this." Emmett said, steam practically pouring from his ears. "That is my baby sister. What I said last night is true. I will kill you if you hurt her."

"I wasn't going to hurt her! I just well… I mean I just… UGH!" Edward sighed.

"Well maybe you didn't think you were going to hurt her, but she did. She came into my room last night and was talking to me about it. You made her CRY!" Emmett screamed.

"I didn't mean to! I just wanted to…well you know" Edward hinted.

"No, I'm sorry I don't think I know. Please, enlighten me."

Jasper grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him around the other side of the car. "Jake, I'm thinking that we don't want to be involved with this."

"I don't think so either!" Jake whispered back. "But we can watch right?" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on; don't pretend you don't know what I mean!" Edward gave a slight smile, and a tap on the arm.

"I know very well what you're talking about, and I would appreciate it if you would not think about my sister that way!" Emmett's eyes were narrowed and fierce as he stared back at Edward, whose eyes were slowly widening.

"I can't help what I think about. It was not what you think though! She's just…" he sighed again.

"Whatever, you think about practically nothing else. Bella does not need another guy like that. She's had enough trouble with guys! More trouble than anyone should have." His eyes changed from anger, to sorrow.

"What happened?" Edward asked, seeming sincerely concerned.

"Nothing you need to know about." Emmett was angry again. He grabbed Edward's shirt and pulled him close. He threatened. "If you say anything to her, I will hurt you!" He growled. "Let's go get lunch."

The others shrugged and climbed in the car. Emmett sat in the back with Jasper and Jake sat up front with Edward. They rode to the restaurant in an uncomfortable silence. Finally Jacob decided to break the silence.

"So, did anybody catch the game yesterday?" Everybody glared at him. "No? Ok, well me neither!" They stared at him in amazement. "Sorry, shutting up." Suddenly, all three of the other boys burst out in laughter.

The meal was filled with the boys cracking jokes at each other's expense. It seemed like all was forgotten until Edward dropped Emmett off at his house.

"Say 'Hi', to your sister for me!" Edward called as Emmett stepped out of the car. Emmett visibly tensed as he turned around.

"For the last time, stay away from her!" He fumed and stomped up to the house. Edward smiled to himself and drove away.

"Edward, why do you have to be such a jerk?" Jasper asked, disgusted.

"I don't know." Edward dropped Jake and Jasper off at their houses and went home. "Honey, I'm home!" he called out.

"Go away." Alice hissed, walking down the stairs.

"Excuse me?"

"Bella's here and you haven't quit being a jerk, so find somewhere to go. Mom and Dad said so too. Goodbye." Alice threw a bag down the stairs at him and walked back up to her room. Edward gawked after her for a second, then turned and walked back out the door, pulling out his cell phone.

**Ok, I didn't quite make it to 1,000 words without the A/N's but I got closer than ever! Once again, 5 reviews or I don't update! That would be a total of 19! Ok, its off to church for me! 3**


	7. The list!

I'm writing this before I get my five reviews, well actually before I get any reviews, but I won't post it until I get my revi

**I'm writing this before I get my five reviews, well actually before I get any reviews, but I won't post it until I get my reviews—I just want to write this before I have to go to church and other places :-( Ok, just a reminder-go to my profile and click the link to my other story Impeccable—It seriously needs some attention. Oh, I voted to skip the whole shopping scene, because I'm not a really big shopper so I don't know where to go to buy certain things, so just pretend that they went shopping and bought tons of stuff. Read and enjoy! 3**

**I sadly do not own anything :-(**

Chapter 7

Bella POV

"Was that your brother Alice?" I asked cautiously.

"Unfortunately, yes, but he's gone now." Alice looked at me, her eyes filled with remorse.

"Well, where did he go?" I was concerned that he might have no where to go.

"I don't know, and I don't care. He's not allowed here right now." Alice looked really upset.

"Because of me." I whispered. It wasn't a question because I already knew the answer to it. I can't believe that they would kick him out of his own house just so I could be here. "I'll leave, and then he can come back."

"No, Bella, he will be fine. Let's just get down to business. First on the schedule…MAKEOVER FOR BELLA!" Rosalie sang. We, well rather Alice and Rosalie, had compiled a list of things to do for the night. It lasted about two pages.

I groaned, partially because I didn't want the makeover, but partially because I wanted to see Rose and Alice's reactions. They jumped up to get the 'supplies' for my makeover.

"It'll be fun!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"I won't let Alice go to overboard." Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"I do NOT go overboard. Ever. I do what is necessary only." Alice put her hands on her hips. Rose and I cracked up.

And so the nightmare began. Alice did my makeup as Rose did my hair. It felt like Alice was putting her entire collection of makeup on my face!

"Alice, that's too much!" I whined.

"How do you know? You haven't even seen it yet!" She asked, continuing her rampage to fix my face.

"I can tell." Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"So, Bella, where did you live before this?" Rose asked.

"Phoenix; with my mom."

"I've never been there. Is it warm?" Alice asked.

"Really? You've never been there? I thought you had been everywhere." Rose teased her.

"I know, I've moved around a ton, but we've never made it to Arizona I guess." Alice shrugged.

"Yeah, it's pretty warm I guess. Warmer than here, definantly!" I answered Alice's question.

"I've lived here my whole life. I've actually never been out of the west coast." Rose's face fell in mock disappointment.

"I used to live here, when I was really little. Before my parents got divorced. Then I moved in with my mom." I commented. I was actually just wondering whether or not I knew Rose when I was younger.

"Why did you leave?" Alice questioned.

"Oh, well, I didn't really like it here and I didn't get along with my dad very well, so I went with my mom when she left." I shrugged, wanting to get away from this conversation, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy. These girls loved to talk!

"If you didn't like it here, why did you come back?" Rose asked quietly. I paused for a moment.

"My mom got remarried, and I guess I wasn't really comfortable around him." I smiled at them. They stopped and looked at me, knowing there was more to the story. "And I guess I missed Emmett!" They smiled. Emmett is my best friend, not to mention my own personal body guard.

"I don't know how you lasted that long without Emmett, I can hardly last two days without talking to him, or…umm" Rose paused. Alice started giggling and I crinkled up my nose.

"Please Rose, he's my brother, I'd rather not think about what you can't go a day without!"

"Okay, you are complete!" Alice proclaimed, standing up. "Go look in the mirror." I walked over to Alice's door, where there was a floor length mirror and gasped. My hair was straightened so it fell halfway down my back with just the very top pulled up in a poof. My makeup was simple: brown eye shadow with just a trace of eye liner and mascara, a blush that almost blended in with my cheeks, and a light pink lipstick.

"Wow, guys, thank you!"

"Next on the list: drum roll please!" Alice and I banged are hands on the floor. "Oh, it is simply popcorn and a chick flick. Ok, who will make the popcorn?"

"I will, I guess. Do you guys want anything to drink while I'm at it?" I asked.

"Uh, a coke please, it should be in the fridge." Alice requested.

"Just water would be great." Rose looked at Alice. "I don't know if caffeine is the best idea for Alice either." Alice stuck out her tongue and waved me off.

"Alice, I think something is wrong." I heard Rose whisper.

"Yeah, me too, but it isn't our business to pry. If she wants to tell us, she will." I smiled, Alice was smart. I continued downstairs to make the popcorn. When I got to the kitchen, I went to the cupboard where Alice had told me the bowls were and pulled one out. I set it in front of the air popper and started the popcorn. I hummed to myself as I got the girls their drinks, along with my water. The popcorn was so loud that along with my humming, I didn't hear someone enter the kitchen. When I turned around with the popcorn, I screamed and dropped the bowl.

"Oh no! Now I have to make more." I cried.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard someone in the kitchen and came down to see who it was. Are you alright?" It was Alice's mom, Esme, I think.

"Yes, I'm fine; I'm just kind of a klutz. I just need to pick all of this up." I sighed.

"Here, let me help you. You must be Bella, right? Emmett's sister?"

"Yes ma'am I am. You're Alice's mother right?" I asked, trying to be polite and not let out a string of profanities at the mess I had made.

"Oh, dear, Esme, please! Where did you move here from?" Esme seemed nice enough.

"Phoenix, my mom remarried."

"Oh, did you not get along with him? That is what happened when my dad remarried, but I didn't have the option to move." A sad look came over her face, but she quickly smiled again.

"Well, that was part of the reason. I didn't really get along with him, but I just needed a change."

"I understand completely. Sometimes, one thing happens and you just need to get out of the situation." Esme smiled at me again. "Oh, look, your popcorn is done!"

"It was nice to meet you."

"You as well dear. Have fun!" I walked back upstairs with the drinks in one hand and the popcorn in the other, careful not to drop anything.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Alice asked.

"Your mom scared me and I dropped the popcorn, so I had to make more." The girls burst out laughing.

"Let's put in the movie! John Tucker Must Die!" Rose screamed. I laughed and sat down on Alice's bed. I love this movie! We watched the movie and talked the whole time. By the time the movie was over, we were so hyper that Alice was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Next item on the list!" I cried. "Is…."

**Dun, dun, dun, what will it be? I actually don't know which is why I stopped the chapter here. I need ideas for more Items on their list! Please give me some ideas and feedback on this chapter. I know it wasn't very good, but it was all I had. Sorry! It was longer though, right? 5 reviews for another update! Love y'all 3**


	8. Prank Calls!

**Hello! I'm sorry to not have updated sooner, but I'm really drained—I spent yesterday doing core training to get back in shape, I guess I've been slacking or something, whoops :-(. That being said, I don't promise anything from this chapter. I'm really bad at writing about pranks and such, but I'll give it my best. If anyone comes up with better ideas than what I've done, please tell me and I'll revise it… Anyway, just a reminder, Impeccable, is really lonely—I won't update it unless I get some feedback for it first! Read on and enjoy (and review)! 3**

**Sadly, I still do not own the wonderful Twilight series :-(**

Chapter 8 (OMG)

Bella POV

"Is…PRANK CALLS!" Alice and Rosalie cheered.

"Who should we call first?" Alice demanded.

"Jasper, of course!" Rose answered. I shook my head; _I hope these guys are good sports! _I thought to myself.

"What will we say?" I asked. They looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Have you never prank called anyone?" Alice asked. I shook my head, I hadn't had wild friends back in Phoenix, and we mostly just watched movies and played games.

"Oh, well, I guess Rose will have to show you for the first one! It'll be fun!" Alice cried. Rose picked up her cell phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Wait! Won't he know the number?" I asked. Rose and Alice just laughed.

"Oh, you're so naïve, it's cute!" Rose gushed, pinching my cheeks. I glared at her.

"We block the number! He'll never know." Alice replied rolling her eyes. Rose hit send on her phone and put it on speaker. "Bella, be quiet. I will put my hand over your mouth if you don't!" I fake zipped my lips and threw the key away, just like I did when I was younger. Alice rolled her eyes again.

_"Hello?"_ Jasper answered.

"Bobby, Is that you? Oh, I knew you'd answer eventually; we have so much to talk about. I went shopping today and I bought all these clothes. Do you want me to tell you about them, or do you want to come over here and see them?" Rose gushed, twirling her hair.

_"What? I'm not Bobby. Who is this?" _

"It's Sally of course! Silly, you don't have to play games! I know it's you!" Oh my goodness, she sounded so blonde!

_"No, this isn't Bobby, and I don't know any Sallys. I think you have the wrong number." _Jasper sounded really worried.

"Oh no! He gave me a fake number didn't he? Oh that is just my luck. Another guy who hates me!" Rose sobbed into the phone.

_"Look, I'm really sorry your boyfriend gave you a fake number, but maybe you should meet nicer guys." _Jasper reasoned with her, not knowing it was his sister.

"You're right. You sound kind of cute! What's you're name?" Rose purred. Jasper hung up the phone. We all cracked up and rolled on the floor laughing.

"That. Was. Great." I gasped. I had never felt like this before. I truly thought my sides were going to split from laughing so hard.

"Ok, Bella, you're next. Would you like to call your brother, or Edward?" Rose asked. I glared at her. "Ok, your brother it is." So Rose dialed Emmett's number, and then whispered in my ear what I was supposed to say. My hands were shaking as I took the phone from her. I have never been mean to Emmett, ever.

_"Hello, you've reached Emmett!" _Wow, that's a new greeting.

"Well hello Emmett. I'm really sorry to bother you like this, but you told me to call you whenever I needed to talk and and I just had a really bad day today." I wailed. Emmett sighed.

_"I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid you…"_

"So anyway, my boyfriend broke up with me and I don't know why. He just left. I'm not good enough for him I'm not good enough for anyone!" My fake sobs were quite impressive if I do say so myself.

_"Well, that's too bad, but I don't think I'm the person to help you. Maybe you should call one of your girlfriends or something." _Emmett sounded bored.

"You don't like me either! I can't believe it. First you tell me to call you whenever I need to, and now you're leaving me. I don't know what's wrong with me." I gasped for air as I tried to pull my laughter into sobs.

_"No, no, that is not what I meant. I just meant that it's a little late for you to talk to me. Maybe you should call back tomorrow or something?" _Emmett was trying to convince me.

"I don't think there will be a problem tomorrow." I stated, dropping my voice lower.

_"Wait!"_ Emmett called, obviously worried about what I would do, but I had already hung up the phone. Alice giggled as I put the phone down and collapsed onto the bed.

"I'm not as good at that as Rose is." I sighed.

"No, it was pretty good. We'll have Emmett up for hours wondering about that! Alice! It's time to call Edward!" Rose sang.

"But I don't know where he is, he might be right with one of the other boys!" Alice complained. I shook my head. There was no way she was getting out of this. "Fine, call him, but I'm doing the pizza place one." Rose laughed. What is the pizza place one? I wondered.

"_Hello?" _Edward answered.

"Hi, I'd like a medium pepperoni and a large everything. This will be carry out."

_"This isn't a pizza place. I think you have the wrong number."_ Edward sounded groggy.

"Oh, I know this isn't a pizza place, baby, I just wanted to talk to you." Alice purred.

_"Who is this?"_ Edward asked. Alice slammed the phone closed.

"He totally believed us. We are three for three today. Woot!" Alice cried.

_"Alice? Is that you?"_

"Shoot!" Alice cried, opening the phone and pressing end. "It was on speaker. I totally forgot." Rose and I giggled as Alice covered her face with her hands.

"I think it's time for the next item on the list…It is…"

**Ok, I have a good idea for one of the next ones, but I still need some help with other ones. Not too many more I don't think. I know this isn't that great, but prank calls are something I'm not too experienced with. Actually, these are prank calls that I've actually done. Anyway 5 reviews for another update, and I promise to try and update sooner! 3**


	9. excuses

**. So this isn't a chapter. It's an A/N and I'm really sorry. I hate these to, because they're taunting, but it's necessary, seeing as I won't be able to post very often or at all for about a month. I've got a bunch of stuff going on and family coming to stay. Then I go to Alabama for 2 weeks, and then school starts again. I'll definitely try to put up a couple chapters, but I've been in a slump, and working on another story that's not fanfiction. Any way, please review and give me ideas on what to do for getting Bella and Edward together, or more stuff on the list, so many reviews would be appreciated. At least 5, if I get 10-15, I'll try to update before I go to Alabama a couple times, otherwise, I may just leave it alone until then. Please please review? Thank you 3**


	10. Edward's Night

**Ok, so I completely blanked on what I was going to do for the next item on the list, so therefore, I will do a chapter on Edward's night that night. I'm really sorry if this is short, but like I said before, I have like zero time. This will most likely be the last update until August unless I have a little time to spare before I leave. Please please read Impeccable and review. I really would like to update it, but if no one likes it, I don't want to waste my time. Sorry if this isn't good, but well, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters. **

Chapter 9

Edward POV

After Alice kicked me out, I walked back out to my car and sat down in the driver's seat. I leaned my head against the steering wheel. Where was I going to go? Emmett was mad at me; and Jasper and Jake were staying at Jake's house, where I was clearly not invited. This is stupid, I thought. How can Alice kick me out of my own house? All I was going to do was stay in my room and sleep. With this new thought, I walked back up to the door, hoping to be able to sneak up to my room without Alice noticing me. I pulled on the door knob.

"Are you kidding me, Alice?" The door was locked. Thankfully, I knew where the spare key was. I knelt down on the stair and reached under for the hiding spot in the notch between the two stairs. The key was gone. "Oh, she is good!" Suddenly, I had a thought. I tiptoed around to the back of the house. There was a steep drop off behind the house, so I had to be really quiet walking up the porch steps. _CREAK_. The stair creaked loudly as I shifted my weight on it. I winced at the sound. Alice had crazy good hearing and was probably paying attention for me to try and get inside. I tried to put very little weight on the rest of the stairs. Finally I made it to the top and dashed over to the door. Suddenly, I heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Bella. She walked over to the air popper to make popcorn. God, she looked beautiful.

Bella sang to herself and danced around as the popcorn was cooking. She went to the fridge and got drinks out. When the popcorn was done, she grabbed and turned around. I heard her scream and drop the bowl. I peaked around to see why she screamed. It was my mother. Bella and my mom talked for a few minutes. When Bella told her why she had come back to Forks, she hesitated. "She's hiding something." I said to myself. What was she hiding? I was going to find out.

I leaned back against the porch railing, but I accidentally fell. Thankfully, Bella had already gone back upstairs, but Mom was still downstairs. She walked over to the door. I scrambled to get out of sight and silently cursed myself.

"Edward, I know you are out here."

"I'm right here. Sorry Mom"

"You don't need to be hiding out here. Just go find yourself somewhere to stay for the night." Mom gave me a knowing look.

"I have no where to go. Emmett is mad at me."

"I know that. Maybe you should go make up with him though. That is a nice girl, but she has some issues."

"He is too protective of her. I don't get why what I did was such a big deal. He just keeps telling me that she doesn't need another guy like that." I looked down at my feet, suddenly ashamed of my actions the night before.

"You have never been protective about Alice around boys?" She questioned.

"Well, no not really. She always tells me that she can take care of herself, she doesn't need my help."

"Maybe Bella needs Emmett." I hadn't thought of that.

"Why though? I mean, she doesn't seem like somebody that needs that much protection. She shot me down pretty fast.

"Think about it. Don't try to get in the house, sleep somewhere else." She turned around and walked back inside. "I love you Edward, but sometimes you don't think."

I drove my car to the park. If no one would let me stay with them and my own parents wouldn't let me stay in the house, I would stay in the backseat of the Volvo. I climbed into the backseat of my car and curled up. I would be seriously sore after tonight, but it would be better than sleeping outside. I shuddered at the thought. Something was poking me in the back. I sat up and reached behind me. I pulled out a small square of paper. It was actually a picture. The picture was of Emmett and Bella. I looked in interest at their surroundings. They were in a hospital. Bella had her leg elevated and IVs in her arms. Emmett lay next to her with his arm around her shoulders. They slept with her head lying on his chest. I smiled at their closeness, that was something Alice and I had never had. I flipped the picture over. On the back, there was a sentence written: _Emmett and Bella, after 'the incident' 3/24/06._

**Alright, that's all I got. Mostly fluff, but maybe something important down at the end? (hint hint) What was the incident? Well, if I get 10 or more reviews, I may get another chapter in before I leave. Just maybe. Please, good reviews. Remember, 10!! Thanks bunches. 3**


	11. searching

**.Hello all! I would like to congratulate y'all on getting 10 reviews in so fast! I honestly didn't think that I would get them that fast, so I wasn't planning on updating again until I get back, but TADA! Here I am updating. Anyway, nobody told me what they'd like to see on the list, so I guess I'll do another chapter from Edward's POV, or maybe I'll change in the middle of it. Maybe not, I'm thinking of skipping the rest of the list, or saying that they would finish it another night. Let me know? Here goes nothing, probably bunches of fluff again.**

**Disclaimer—I still don't own Twilight, or its characters.**

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

'The incident'? What is that? I was so concerned with figuring out what it was that I didn't even gloat about the fact that I was right, she was hiding something. Then the little voice in my head told me that I could be wrong, this could just be a coincidence. I couldn't shake the feeling that this has something to do with why Bella moved to Forks. My father told me a long time ago that there are no coincidences, everything happens for a reason. I never really paid attention to that until now. Suddenly, I had an idea. I hopped out of the car and grabbed my lap top from the trunk. I kept it in there so Alice didn't get a hold of it and bedazzle it or something ridiculous like that.

I pulled up Google on the internet and typed in "Isabella Swan Phoenix Arizona". There were twenty-six thousand results. "Great, this will take all night." I said to myself. I decided to start at the beginning. The first article was entitled "Isabella Swan, age Twelve, wins national spelling bee." I didn't know she was smart. From there on there were stories from newspapers telling stories of her success in everything from chess tournaments to gymnastics meets.

I must have dosed off for a while. I was jerked from a pleasant dream, in which Bella was spelling large words like inconceivable for my pleasure, by my phone ringing. "Stupid phone." I grumbled answering. It was some girl ordering a pizza.

"This isn't a pizza place. I think you have the wrong number." I must have sounded great.

"Oh, I know this isn't a pizza place, baby, I just wanted to talk to you." She purred seductively.

"Who is this?" I asked, confused.

"He totally believed us. We are three for three today. Woot!" She cried. Wait, that voice

"Alice? Is that you?" I was fuming.

"Shoot!" She cried, hanging up. Finally, I caught Alice prank calling. I always knew it was her, but I didn't have any proof. At least she woke me up, so now I can continue my search.

Finally when I was about halfway through, I found a short article. I read it aloud to myself, trying to make sense of what it said.

"The minor reported in yesterday's article has been identified as Isabella Swan. Isabella is currently in critical condition following the incident. Her family asks for prayers and support as she continues to make her recovery." That was it. This article was no help what so ever. It told me nothing more than I already knew; that she was in the hospital following an incident. Wait, it did say something about yesterday's article. Maybe there was more detail in that. I looked at the date on the article: February 23, 2006. Great, so all I had to do was look at the Phoenix Times article for February 22, 2006. No big deal, right? Wrong. I had no idea how big of a newspaper that was. It took me two hours to find the right section of the paper. Finally I found the article. It didn't really say much.

"At twelve thirty a.m. yesterday morning, there was a horrific crash on first street involving two cars. One car, which apparently crossed over the median and collided with the other, held two passengers. One was twenty-six year old Jeremy Coach. The other was a minor whose name is being with held for the time being. Coach was able to walk away from the crash, though he is being charged with drunk driving. His blood alcohol level was more than three times the legal limit. The minor is currently in critical condition. The driver of the other car suffered a fractured arm and a concussion."

So it was a car accident? That doesn't really seem like a big deal, unless there was something else too. What was she doing with this Jeremy Coach? She doesn't really seem like the type of girl who would get in the car with someone who was obviously drunk. I guess I'll just have to get to know her better. For now though, I think I'll just go to sleep.

.**Ok, that's all I got for now. I think I have an idea for the list, but you'll have to wait and see. I might put up another chapter right away, but not until I get my 10 reviews! I ended up having more time this week than I thought I would. OH, by the way, this is obviously not the whole story on Bella. You'll find out more if you review. 3**


	12. the talk

.**Ok, I got the most amazing reviews for the last chapter. Huge thanks to Sophie! Thanks for the encouragement; it really helps get me pumped for the next chapters—seriously, you are my new favorite reviewer! Anyway, just to clarify, if you give me suggestions, tell me what you like, or tell me what you hate, you can give me as many reviews as you want! Actually, you can review as much as you want, but I won't count them in the 10 after the first one if it doesn't give me any feedback. Thanks again. Oh, here's another girls chapter, not as exciting, still fluff, but it gives you a look into Bella's past.**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Twilight or its characters**

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

"Ooo, I know, let's do twenty questions!" Alice decided. It was our 'let's let Alice pick a random thing to do' item on the list. Alice had pointed out that we should have three surprise items on the list, one decided by each of us.

"Ok, who is answering the questions?" I asked. As soon as it was out of my mouth I knew it was a stupid question. I would be the subject in this game, seeing as they didn't know anything about me. "Fine, I will be" Alice and Rose smiled.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Alice asked, bouncing.

"Yes, one, his name was Jeremy." I replied, looking at my feet.

"What happened between you two?" Rose asked.

"Isn't this supposed to be yes or no?" I asked in reply.

"Nope, nope, nope! We can do whatever we want to!" Alice cried.

"Fine, we just didn't work out. He was older, and more interested in partying." I said shortly, they must have gotten the clue that I didn't want to talk about it, so they moved on.

"Uh, let's see. I can't think of anything, so just give me a minute!" Alice tapped her head, thinking.

"This is stupid, why can't we just talk?" I asked, pouting.

"That may be the first good idea you've had all day! I'm so proud of you!" Alice got up and hugged me.

"Ok, so do you guys do any sports?" I asked. Rose snorted.

"Not a chance. I like helping my dad with cars though."

"I do dance. I tried gymnastics once, it just didn't work." Alice looked sad.

"Dance, that is pretty cool. I never was good at dance." I smiled at her. Alice perked up at once.

"Do you, I mean; are you a physically active girl?"

"No, not anymore." I looked down at my feet.

"Ok, what did you used to do?" Rose prompted. I really didn't want to tell them, sports were just the first thing I thought of to talk about.

"Uh, I actually did gymnastics until I was about fifteen. I also played soccer until then."

"Why did you quit?" Rose looked curious.

"I was in a car accident around then; it was just too hard to get back into shape after that much time off."

"Wow, that's too bad. I take it you were badly hurt?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I broke my leg in three spots; I broke a couple ribs; dislocated my shoulder; and tore something in my elbow. I was in the hospital for about a month." I shut my mouth and looked away. This really was a topic I didn't want to get started on.

"Oh my goodness. That sucks, but you really should try to do that stuff again. Jasper said you were pretty good in the park yesterday." Leave it to Alice to talk to her boyfriend about my skills at soccer.

"I don't know, I would probably just embarrass myself."

"Nonsense! We'll go to the gym tomorrow! You can try to teach Rose and me something." Alice proposed. She looked really excited about the idea of learning something from me.

"Okay, I guess we could do that." I just couldn't let Alice down. "Excuse me; I think I'm going to use the restroom." I got up and walked out of the room. I wasn't really going to go to the bathroom, so I just sat on the bottom stair, thinking. I needed to get out of there before I started hyperventilating. Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from downstairs. I tiptoed down the stairs to find out what it was.

"Oh my goodness, Mrs. Cullen, you are going to give me a heart attack!" I exclaimed. Mrs. Cullen was making herself some cocoa.

"Dear, call me Esme, please! I didn't know anyone was still up. I just have trouble sleeping when my husband is at work."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry to bother you, but I just needed to get out of that room." I laughed.

"Too many personal questions?" Esme looked sympathetically at me.

"Well, we started talking about the car crash, and that's a really touchy subject with me."

"Well, do you mind telling me some of it?" she asked tentatively.

"No, I guess not."

"You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with."

"Ok, well, my boyfriend and I were driving down a road and he kind of lost control of the car." Esme gave me a look. "Ok, fine, he was drunk. I was fifteen though, and I just thought he was cool. Anyway, he swerved across the median and a truck came and rammed into my door at sixty miles per hour. I was in the hospital for a month, then in recovery for a long time after that. I lost the will to do a full recovery and do sports again and stuff. Now Alice wants me to though."

"I understand, can you tell me how old this boy was?" Esme looked at me suspiciously.

"Twenty-six," I cringed. "But I didn't know that until after the crash. I thought he was eighteen. To fifteen year old, older men are cool. Then he tried some stuff with me, and I told him no and asked him to take me home. Then viola: a car crash. I was in a coma for a week."

"Well, I guess we can't blame you for that, although you should have known better than to get in a car with a drunken guy." I slid down in my chair. I had already had this conversation with my mother. "They put him in jail didn't they?"

I nodded, "Yeah, for a little while, but then he got a deal with a plea bargain and got out."

**That's all you get for now. Review like crazy. I'll stick with 10 reviews for now, but that may increase after this chapter. Really, fluff, but I want guesses for what else happened, because the crash isn't all! Love y'all**


	13. AN

A/N Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updates, but a) I didn't get 10 reviews and b) I start school tomorrow, so I've been gett

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updates, but a) I didn't get 10 reviews and b) I start school tomorrow, so I've been getting ready for that! Woohoo Anyway, I went on a mission trip a few weeks ago and came up with a chapter, unfortunately I have misplaced that, so whenever I find it is when the next chapter will be up, pending I get the rest of the reviews (four are needed) you can tell me your opinion of Breaking Dawn, or just a regular review. Well this is all for now! Review quickly—I'll want to post as soon as I find it, but if you've seen my room, I don't have much motivation, so…motivate me! Oh! And happy birthday to my cousin Sammy! Love Ya!**


	14. I love you, you idiot

**So you probably all hate me. And I don't blame you at all! I'm pretty much the worst author ever, but I guess you do what you can right? I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the horrifically long wait. I kept telling myself I'd get back to this, but I had zero time. It turns out marching band; show choir, speech, and extra band stuff take up a ton of time. Who knew? Anyway, I'll attempt to update more often, but for now you're going to have to deal with a chapter that may not be so fantastic or long. I apologize again. 3**

_Chapter 11_

_Bella POV_

_FLASHBACK!_

The last thing I remembered was a flash of light, a scream, and a crunch. Then it all went black. Even now, I can't see anything. I wonder what happened. I know there was an accident of some sort, but what kind? Is everybody ok? Was Jeremy there? Oh my goodness! Jeremy is going to kill me. He's always telling me I'm going to get in trouble and one day he won't be there to help me. I always laughed it off, but what if he was right? What if it is all my fault that I can't see anything but darkness right now?

I can't seem to move. Nothing will work. My arms feel like they are cemented into whatever it is I'm laying on. My legs, oh goodness, I can't feel my legs! Except for one searing pain in my right leg, I can't feel anything. What an odd feeling. I seem to be completely immobile. I can't even tell if my eyes are open. I want my mom! She would know what to do. I can't stand this weird sensation of having no control. I want to be normal. What if I get stuck like this for the rest of my life? People could be watching me right now and I would have no clue.

"Is she ok?" I can hear! It sounds like Emmett. I want to cry out to him, tell him that I'm scared, and to please hold me, but I can't. My mouth won't work either. I'm stuck in this singular position.

"We're not sure. She seems to have normal brain activity, but she won't wake up. She's in a coma" That must be a doctor. Interesting, so I can think, but I can't move.

"Can she hear us?" Mommy! Yes I can! I can hear you. I know what you're saying. Just someone please tell me what is going on. I can't stand this.

"I'm not really sure, but many families talk to coma patients in hopes to help them wake up sooner. Please don't keep your hopes up."

"Ok, thank you." I feel someone sit on the bed next to me and the door close. The doctor must have left. Where is my dad? I need him too. He would understand how I feel. Alone.

"Bella? Lil' sis you have to wake up. I know you can hear me and I know you want to wake up. You aren't ready to leave us yet. I'm not ready for you to leave. I love you more than anything." I love you too Emmett. I am awake; I just can't seem to open my eyes. I have no control Emmett. Please tell me what is going on. I feel something on my head. What is it? Oh it must be Emmett's hand.

"Emmett, I'll be back later. I need to go for a walk." She's leaving? Why?

"Ok Mom." I hear a door shut and silence envelopes me. It stays silent for a few moments. "Bella, I know you probably think you did something wrong, but you didn't. Mom just can't stand to see you like this. She wants you to be back to normal. Back before you met him. I do too, but I would settle for you just waking up now." I feel like crying. What had I done to myself? I want to be normal again. I want to be the little sister that Emmett chases around and tackles. Can I ever do that again?

"You can do it!" Whoa, did I say that out loud? "You can be like you were before. You just have to believe it. You have to move past this car accident and Jeremy to be yourself. I want you to come stay with me and Dad. It will be a lot easier for you to recover. Think about that."

I will think about it. Can I go back there? I left pretty much on the same terms Mom did, and I haven't been back since. Will Dad let me come back? Wait a car accident. That's what caused me to become a thinking log? Who was driving? What happened? Come on Emmett, I want you to tell me more!

"Hey Bella, remember when we were little? You'd run around in that skimpy little gymnastics outfit and I'd be in my football uniform. Remember when I pushed you in the mud and ruined your leotard? That was hilarious! Except for the whole me having to buy you a new one thing, of course. We were so funny. We'd beat each other up then an hour later be hugging and playing together."

Yeah, I remember. That was my favorite leotard too! You jerk! We did have some fun. I think I gave you a black eye one time. Then we told Dad you fell out of the tree so that I didn't get in trouble for punching you and you didn't get embarrassed from getting punched by a girl.

"Then you left. You and Mom just up and left. You didn't even invite me to go with. It was like our family was split in half. Guys versus girls. Why did you do that? It felt like you didn't even want me to go with. Suddenly, you and Mom hated us both and we had no idea why." His voice got quiet and his hand moved off my head. I felt so bad. When Mom and I left it wasn't because we hated them, it was because we needed a break. My mom was tired of me breaking bones because Emmett didn't realize that I was a lot smaller than him. Mom was also tired of the fighting. She wanted us to be happy, so we got up and left.

Emmett, I wish I had known you felt that way. I could have stopped it. I hope I get to tell you that someday. I love you, you idiot.

**Tada! My first chapter of 2009! May they be more frequent and longer. I hope this one is kind of good (?) Maybe? I kind of thought of it on the spot and thought it would be interesting. Is it? I'm thinking of adding another chapter like this, only maybe it might be from Emmett's point of view so you get a broader look at her accident. Please give me suggestions. I really would like to keep writing this story, but without feedback, I might not. 10 reviews means I'll put up another chapter. Good reviews as usual! Suggestions please and thank you. Love you all.**


	15. Come on you guys!

Hey guys-

As much as I hate to do this, I think I have to. I know its been a really long time since I've updated, but my rules have not changed! I need TEN reviews for me to post a new chapter. When I only get one for my newest chapter, its really discouraging to me. I will not write another chapter until I get at least TEN reviews for my newest chapter/this AN. Please! I do enjoy writing but if nobody wants to read it, I'm not going to! Please just give me some ideas or anything would be good. Thanks *__*


End file.
